


The fool moon

by MorganaLS



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Full Moon, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: A lot of my kinks in one picture





	The fool moon




End file.
